


Sanctuary

by CamAstankovaPark, Villaneve_2Obsessed



Series: Sanctuary [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Assassination, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hope vs. Despair, London, Melissa Crispo, Melody Kiser, Season 3 Finale, Smut, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, The Fox and Hound Pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villaneve_2Obsessed/pseuds/Villaneve_2Obsessed
Summary: From Villanelle's POV, on the bridge after they walk away from each other.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek), Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Sanctuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932400
Comments: 78
Kudos: 123





	1. Her Eve

**Author's Note:**

> When I initially started this project, it was intended to be a short story about Eve and Villanelle's POV from the bridge. As it's grown, and more storyline keeps playing out in my head, this one-off has grown legs has taken on a life of its own. I'm excited to see how this all plays out, and with that said, I have to thank my writer's group for being my sounding board, my support system. I'm sure we will make our own group within AO3 at some point, but to my fellow Writer's Block peeps, X  
> Let's keep the train rolling! Besides, we can never have enough Spike and Charles in our lives!

As Villanelle starts walking away, away from the only real love that she has ever known, she feels scared for the first time in her life. Scared to truly walk away, scared to turn around, scared to keep walking, scared to breathe, scared to hope, scared to dream, scared of being rejected, scared to find herself alone. 

Her pace slows to a stop, her feet feeling like they are cemented in space and time. She is unable to move, unable to breathe. She cannot bear to turn around and see that Eve is no longer there. She grabs the railing to balance herself, as she feels the walls closing in on her, her vision narrowing, her head swimming into oblivion. 

Tears begin to fall, uncontrolled, her chest tightens until she is gasping for air. Gasping for her lifeline, gasping for her Eve. She clutches her chest, full of despair, full of the love that she knows that she feels for Eve. She understands now what it is to truly love someone. This is why she walked away. She knows that she cannot make Eve choose her, she cannot make Eve love her back. 

As Villanelle stands alone on that bridge in London, with the wind blowing through her hair, she silently screams into the Abyss, "Choose ME!!!" She closes her eyes, allowing her tears and her grief to flow freely. She tries to steady her breathing, to calm her mind. 

Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, Breathe out. Breathe in, Breathe out. 

As she begins to regain her senses, she thinks that her mind is playing tricks on her, because she catches the scent of something uniquely familiar to only one person. Her person. Her Eve. 

Eyes closed, still frozen in space and time, she feels a pair of arms slowly wrap around her tall frame from behind, pulling her in close. Strong arms, soft hands, envelop her, pulling her back into the present from a past that felt like an eternity. As her blood starts to flow again, she lets go of the railing, intertwining her fingers with the fingers of the hands that belong to the arms that are slowly breathing the life blood back into her. 

She finally trusts herself enough to open her eyes, and sees familiar hands interwoven with hers, wrapped around her waist, hands that she has studied at length, hands that belong to the woman that she loves. As she regains the feeling in her legs, she turns around to face the person who is tied to her, who is bringing her back to life. Her Eve. 


	2. Her Villanelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve's POV from the Bridge, end of S3 Ep 8

* * *

As Eve turns to face Villanelle, she looks up and into the most beautiful hazel eyes that she has ever seen, eyes that belong to her...her what...what exactly is Villanelle to her? As she is searching her soul, yearning to feel their lips pressed together, Villanelle says "Now, Turn around. " Eve sees Villanelle turn, her back to her. Eve is suddenly confused, this not what she meant by "Help me make it stop!" This is not what she wants!!! Why can't she say the words out loud??? "I love you, Villanelle!"

Internally screaming No, No, No, No, No!!!! 

Villanelle breaks into her thoughts again, saying "Are you turned? I can't see you." Eve eventually turns, bodies back to back, pressed to one another, electricity pulsing between the two of them strong enough to light all of London. She feels Villanelle lean her head back against her briefly, and nothing else exists apart from them in this moment in time. Eve says, "Now what?"

"Now we walk. Just walk. And never look back." 

As she feels the tether loosen, she hears Villanelle's boots on the bridge begin to walk away. Eve is frozen momentarily, mind frazzled, denying that this is actually happening. How can she walk away so easily? Had their time together meant anything to her? Slowly, Eve begins walking in the opposite direction, trying her hardest to not look back, afraid to see Villanelle no longer there, waiting for her. As she continues to walk, she feels something within her being tugged at, slowing her progress. As she keeps trying to walk, the tugging becomes unbearable, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Stuck in a moment. Everything inside her soul is screaming, "STOP!!! TURN AROUND!!! SHE IS WAITING FOR YOU!!!" She remembers something that she learned long ago, to trust her instincts, and listen to her gut. 

As she turns around, she sees the woman of her destiny, on the other side of the bridge, grasping onto the railing, in attempts of steadying herself, but she is stopped.

SHE STOPPED!!!

Not wasting any precious moments, she begins the journey back to the woman that she loves, desperate to reach her before she disappears. 

"Fuck you, Oksana, you will not get away from me again. I will not let you go. Ever again." It's in this moment, that Eve realizes that what she's been searching for her whole life, is just on the other side of that bridge. She accepts the fact that she is hopelessly and irrevocably in love with this woman, and she will do everything to make sure that she knows it and feels it every single day, for the rest of their lives. 

She runs the majority of the distance back to the woman that she loves, and slows as she gets closer. She notices that Villanelle is sobbing and clutching her chest, so she walks up closely behind her, then gently and tenderly wraps her arms around her from behind, enclosing her in a strong embrace. Time stops. She does not know how long they stood like that, but when Villanelle turned toward her, Eve saw everything clearly and knew that she was exactly where she is supposed to be. With her Villanelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang with me, if you like. I'm trying to warm to the idea of writing for these two amazing characters. This is all new for me, so please be kind :)


	3. The Last First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle share their first kiss  
> Villanelle's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> < > Villanelle's inner monologue

"The Last First Kiss"

* * *

Once Eve reaches Villanelle, and they turn to face each other, they both feel it. The thing that they have been searching for their whole lives, is now searching through pools of tears, pent up emotions, ready to bare their souls to one another. Neither can speak, both feeling completely overwhelmed. All they can do, is look into each other soul, and see the truth for all of its glory. No more running, no more hiding, no more fighting, no more denial. They have all they need in each other, and they both know it. 

Villanelle intertwines her fingers with Eves, pulling her flush with her own body, taking Eve's hands in hers, holding them in place, on her chest. She looks into her eyes, searching for a sign, yearning for the moment that they share their first real kiss. 

<I need her to feel me, I need her to know that what I am feeling is real. I don't want to live another day without her in my arms.>

At that moment, Eve gives her the sign that she has been longing for from the moment they laid eyes on each other in that bathroom, as Eve gently presses her lips to Villanelle's. At first, Eve's lips are soft, pliable, melting in to her soul. She pulls away briefly, and softly kisses her again, letting go of one of Villanelle's hands, placing her free hand on her cheek. While Eve's gaze moves from Villanelles eyes down to her mouth, her own mouth slightly open, She gently rubs her thumb across Villanelle's bottom lip, causing her to breath to catch in her throat. As she brushes her bottom lip with her thumb once again, she pulls her lip down and grazes it with her tongue, then sucks on it momentarily, before letting it go. Eve, letting her intentions be known, is causing a stir deep down in the base of Villanelle's stomach, an involuntary moan escaping her throat. She pulls Eve closer to her, kissing her with an unquenchable thirst, feeling the heat completely consume them until they are breathless and full of desire.

As they break the kiss, they look into each other's eyes, knowing that what they both have been searching for their whole lives, is standing right in front of them, and today will be forever known as the first day of the rest of their lives, linked in fate. Regardless of the obstacles that are thrown at them, they will face it hand in hand, arm in arm, heart to heart, soul to soul.


	4. Down at The Fox and Hounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle decide their next move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a lot of dialogue and wish me luck..this should be fun!
> 
> Down-Melissa Crispo
> 
> Your body's tempting me  
> My flesh is weak  
> The way you look at me, I cannot speak  
> I'm goin' down  
> Down where I don't belong  
> The way your hair flows, the way you talk  
> I know we shouldn't babe, but I can't say no  
> I'm goin' down, Down where I don't belong  
> We're goin' down, down where we don't belong  
> You got me higher than the ceiling  
> Begging you please my body  
> I can't stop shaking, I'm trembling at the knees  
> Calling out your name, my back is to the floor  
> I know that I can't leave, because I'll back to beg for more
> 
> It only took one, no second look  
> You're like a bad drug, and now I'm hooked  
> I"m goin' down  
> Down where I don't belong
> 
> The way your breath felt, behind my ear  
> Your tethered whispers, I still can hear  
> I"m goin' down, down where I don't belong  
> We're goin' down, down where we don't belong
> 
> You got me higher than the ceiling  
> Beggin' you please my body  
> Can't stop shaking, I'm trembling at the knees  
> I'm calling out your name, my back is to the floor  
> I know that I can't leave cause I'll be back to beg for more
> 
> I can't keep still and I can't stay quiet  
> I feel it comin' soon, I just can't hide it  
> Tempt me, touch me, take me higher  
> I know that you can feel the heat, cause I'm on fire
> 
> Higher than the ceiling, begging you please my body  
> Can't stop shaking, I"m trembling at the knees  
> Calling out your name, your back is to the floor  
> I know that I can't leave cause I'll be back to beg for more
> 
> Down where I don't belong

As they are looking into each other's eyes, pupils blown, completely breathless and full of desire, Eve is the first to speak. 

"Sooo...what now? What should we do, since we clearly can't take up residence on this bridge and wait for the Twelve to catch up to us, and kill us DRH!!!"

"DRH??? What does that mean?"

"Dead Right Here. I mean, I have far more exciting ideas on how to spend our time together that do NOT involve dying on this bridge at the hands of the Twelve, MI6, or anyone else for that matter!" 

Before Villanelle can respond, Eve grabs her by her coat, pulling her close again, moving her hands behind V's back until she finds what she is so desperately seeking, the embrace that allows her to pull the blonde into her own body again. Eve determines that she needs to make her intentions known by grinding her hips into Villanelle's thigh. (How's that for Power)! Villanelle is completely caught off guard once again and finds herself burying her head into Eve's neck as a guttural moan escapes her mouth. She responds by pushing Eve up against the railing and placing one leg in between Eve's. She inhales Eve's scent, which is so intoxicating that Villanelle doubts she will ever sober up, nor will she ever want to. She starts leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her mouth. As their lips meet, their kiss starts softly at first, but quickly grows into something that sets them both afire. They start slowly grinding against each other, sending intense shock waves between both of them, leaving them feeling as if they may spontaneously combust at any moment. Villanelle thought they were being somewhat discreet, but apparently they weren't, because someone walked by and yelled out "Get a room!" She grins into their kiss, and begrudgingly pulls away, then says "Let's get out of here."

As they are walking to the end of the bridge together, hand in hand, they begin to formulate a plan. As much as they want to go back to Eve's apartment, or V's hotel room, they know that they can't. The Twelve will likely check those two places first, if they are not already there waiting for them. 

Once they get to the end of the bridge, Villanelle hails a cab, and directs the driver to take them to The Fox and Hounds, a local pub with live music. Eve looks at V curiously, who states, "Trust me, Eve. You will love it, and they won't think to look for us right under their noses. They probably already have people casing the bus stations and airport, but they shouldn't be looking for us in a local pub. We can work out a plan there and then we will find a place where we can fully consume each other properly. Besides, I'm starving, as I am sure you are too."

Eve considers this, and at the mention of food, realizes that she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, is now ravenous (in more ways than one, especially after being pinned down and kissed breathless by the ravishing blonde now holding her hand)! She heartily agrees to the pub. 

After an Eleven minute cab ride, they arrive at the pub, and on the marquee, the live act reads "Melissa Crispo feat. Melody Kiser" which Villanelle recognizes immediately, as she had seen them in Ireland a couple of years ago. Villanelle exclaims to Eve, "I was in a pub in Dublin once and caught their live show, and they're really good, you'll love them! I swear Melissa Crispo is the love child of Melissa Etheridge and Janis Joplin." Eve sees the musicians on stage and realizes that she has also seen them, but in Boston. She shares this information with Villanelle, and they both realize they have something more in common than their mutual attraction. They also share similar tastes in music that isn't solely limited to Elton John.

They enter the pub and search out a booth in the back so that they can keep an eye on the door and have an escape route in the event that The Twelve find them after all. They find an empty booth near the exit, and both sit on the same side, Villanelle on the outside of the booth so that she can protect Eve, if necessary. 

After the server comes over and takes their order, the music starts. OF COURSE it would be the song that puts them right back on that bridge, desperately needing a place that they can spend some quality time alone together, exploring each other's body. 

"Your body's tempting me, my flesh is weak, the way you look at me, I cannot speak, I'm going down, down where I don't belong."

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: melissacrispo.com
> 
> "Down" 
> 
> (this is the song that my bestie wanted me to use in this story, and I was actually super stoked when I got to hear it for the first time, after Crispo wrote it...I'd only been begging her to write a naughty song for like EVER!)
> 
> "Your Place or Mine" because I love requesting it (because I'm a shithead) knowing that she can't play it without a full band, so now I"m MAKING her play it... because I can...because it's my choice, my story, right? ;) 
> 
> I haven't been to London yet, but Melissa HAS played at this pub before and she loved it. I got proper authorization from her to use her music/name in this story, so please check her out and enjoy :) 😊  
> I still fully intend on visiting Europe, since that stupid COVID bs ruined my summer vacation.


	5. Your Place or Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut before so any suggestions are greatly appreciated and encouraged.

'Tempt me, touch me, take me higher, I know that you can feel the heat cause I'm on fire!

Higher than the ceiling, begging you please my body, can't stop shaking

I'm trembling at the knees

Calling out your name, my back is to the floor

I know that I can't leave, cause I'll be back for more"

"Well, this is NOT helping our situation right now!!" Villanelle leaned over to whisper into Eve's ear. "How do you feel about sex in a public restroom?" Both women looked at each other, took a long drink of their gin and tonics, and rushed off to visit the loo. It's completely normal for women to go to the loo together, so no big deal, right?

Villanelle entered the bathroom first, with Eve on her heels. As soon as Eve was in the door, Villanelle grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her into the handicapped stall, locking the door behind them.

Villanelle pushed Eve against the wall and pinned her wrists above her head. Just as Eve was ready for Villanelle to kiss her, Villanelle stopped, mere centimeters from her mouth. Eve opened her eyes, and was met with the most intense gaze from the woman that she has hopelessly fallen in love with.

Eve started to protest, aching for Villanelle's kiss to devour her, but Villanelle was enjoying this too much, watching Eve squirm underneath the weight of her body holding her in place. Villanelle then wrapped her long fingers around both of Eve's wrists, still keeping them pinned above her head, and with her free hand started to trail along Eve's jawline, until her thumb grazed along her bottom lip.

She leaned in to kiss her neck, inhaling her scent again, so intoxicating. Eve is like a bad drug, and now she's hooked. Villanelle knows she's fucked, but she doesn't care. As Villanelle was leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, to her jaw, Eve felt as if she were catching fire. She was so wet that it was becoming uncomfortable, causing her to squirm even more, yearning for Villanelle's touch.

All she wants is for Villanelle to take her right here, right now. "V, please! Please touch me!" 

Once Villanelle heard those words and got the consent she was searching for, she started fervently kissing Eve while untucking her shirt. She then began caressing Eve's bare skin, cupping her breast in her hand, then brushed across her nipple, pinching it, causing Eve to gasp and moan into her mouth. 

Villanelle then moved down to unbutton Eve's pants, while still kissing her, then began teasing her with her finger along her panty line. As she slowly moved lower, she could feel the electricity moving through the both of them, lighting them both afire.

She took her finger, and ran it along the crease in her panties, until she found what she was so desperately dying to touch, to taste, to devour.

"Oh my God, Eve, you are sooo wet!" "It's all for you, baby. " Eve stated breathlessly. 

She let Eve's hands go, then pulled Eve's pants down around her ankles, so that she could have the access she wanted. She ran her fingers along the sides of Eve's clit, which was swollen and begging to be touched.

Eve gasped, and then grabbed Villanelle's wrist, shoving her fingers inside her, not able to take it any longer. As Villanelle started pleasuring Eve, Eve buried her face into Villanelle's neck, biting and sucking, leaving marks everywhere she went, and then reached into Villanelle's pants, sliding two fingers into her.

Villanelle, again taken by surprise, and already so close to orgasm, started sliding her fingers deeper into Eve, pressing into her clit with her thumb, and hitting her G spot. Eve started doing the same to Villanelle, both women sweating from exertion and heated desire.

Eve felt herself close to orgasm, digging her fingernails into Villanelle's thigh, and crying out her name, "Oh, my God, Oksana, please don't stop!" This sent Villanelle over the edge, causing her to simultaneously orgasm with Eve. As they helped each other ride out their first orgasm together, they looked into each others eyes, and smiled, then shared a sweet kiss. 

As the world started to come back into focus, they remembered how hungry they were, and wondered if the server thought that they had left. Neither one knew how long they had inhabited the stall, nor did they care. They were together and that was all that mattered. 

They went back to their table, gin and tonics still there, Eve's jacket still in the booth, and two fish and chips plates waiting for them to devour. As they were busy eating and listening to Melissa Crispo belt out some tunes, she started singing "Your Place or Mine." A song she only sings with her full band. 

"Fuck. We really need to find a place to stay tonight." 


	6. Plastic Hearts and Love Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is insistent on going back to her place for her most valued treasure and Villanelle has an exit strategy.

"Baby, as horny as I am right now, and as much as I would love to devour you in front of everyone inside this pub, we really need to come up with a plan. I can call Elena, to see if she has heard anything. I know that we can trust her, and she will never betray us." Villanelle looks at Eve, ready to protest, but Eve continues. " And I know you're not going to like this, but...I really need to go back to my apartment before we go anywhere else." Eve looked at V, biting her bottom lip, hoping that Villanelle could see how badly she needed to go to her apt. 

"Eve, no. Nothing is that important. Everything is replaceable but you are not and neither am I, for that matter! All that matters is us and us staying alive so that we can consume each other before we get old." Eve and Villanelle laughed in unison and shared a quick kiss, before Eve responded. 

"Look, I really need to do this. It'll only take 5 minutes, 10 tops. Wait for me here, and I'll be right back."

Villanelle felt herself growing more anxious, and vehemently protested against Eve going alone. "Look, If it is really that important to you, we will go together. I am NOT letting you out of my sight until I know that we are safe, okay?"

"Okay, fine. I'll be quick, babe, I promise." Meanwhile, Eve thought to herself, (she's going to kill me in the face when she finds out why I want to go back to that stupid apartment. God, I'm a such a knob). 

The women finished their dinner, paid their tab, bought a couple of cocktails to be delivered to Crispo and Kiser, (as a thank you for the soundtrack to their first time together), then walked out of the pub with a wink and a huge grin to the musicians. 

As they walked under the cover of darkness, Villanelle was hyper-aware of their surroundings, making sure that they weren't being followed, or noticed by anyone as they made their way to the shithole apartment that Eve stayed in after her and Niko had separated. 

Once Villanelle felt that it was safe enough to venture up to the apartment, they snuck in the same way that V did to deposit the pink teddy bear all those weeks ago. Once inside, Eve grabbed a rucksack and began filling it with essentials as Villanelle looked on. She watched Eve work, as she was stuffing her bag with several turtlenecks, some toiletries, and...WHAT IS THAT??? "Babe!!! We seriously came here for some stupid turtlenecks and that plastic heart??? You do realize that you have the real deal right here, don't you?"

Eve looked up at Villanelle, and grabbed her hand. "Yes, love. I know now that what WE have is the real deal. But what you don't realize is the significance of what that plastic heart means for me. After the bus kiss, and the subsequent headbutt, what I realized, was that I am in love with you, and when I came home to find that bear in my bed, I knew you felt the same. And yes, babe, I admit it, I did wish you were here. As hard as I fought my feelings, what I have come to realize is that home is where you are, because in your hands is where my heart lies. I love you, Oksana, and I have loved you since the day that our paths first crossed in that hospital bathroom." 

"Eve, I love you, too. I truly do. I now know what love is, because of you. I know that love isn't about possession. Love is letting you walk away from me as much as it hurt me to let you go. Love is allowing you to choose your path, whether I was on that path with you, or not. Now that you have chosen me and I have chosen you, there is nothing that we can't accomplish together. I will happily spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. My heart is in your hands, and I know that it is safe with you. You make me feel things that I never thought I'd be capable of, and for that, I am all yours."

And for the first time, they have been fully honest with one another and bared their souls, leaving nothing to hide. Eve wrapped her arms around Villanelles waist, then reached up and kissed her softly, sweetly nipping at her bottom lip, then soothing it with her tongue. As Villanelle drew in a sharp breath, she felt the lava flowing to her core. Everything in Villanelle was screaming to lay Eve down and make passionate love to her, but she knew that they needed to get out of there and soon. She hugged Eve tightly, then said "We need to go...now."

"Do you trust me, Eve?"

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life, with our life. Why?"

"Because I have a plan for us to disappear, if you are ready to leave everything and everyone behind. I've had it planned since before we went to Rome, and it's a good plan, but we need to go back to Rome, to the ruins. Can you do that?"

"The only thing that matters to me is you, Oksana. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, if it means that we can be together."

"Alright then. Let's go!"


	7. You feel like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle has a plan, but don't think that it will go off without a hitch.

Eve and Villanelle leave the apartment behind, and decide to go to a 4 star hotel, because everyone who knows Villanelle knows that she only stays in 5 star resorts. They check in to the room, and settle in to discuss their next move.

"So, tell me more about this plan of yours. Will it work?" Eve asks Villanelle. 

"Well, We need to go back to Rome, as we have previously discussed. I had a plan to get us away from The Twelve and MI6 once I killed Aaron Peele. Then Raymond, Carolyn, and Konstantin threw the proverbial monkey wrench into all of it by double crossing us. I knew we could get away if left to our own devices, but then complications negated that plan. However, our freedom still lies deep in the ruins in Rome." 

"Complications, meaning...You shot me and left me for dead." 

"You stabbed me, and nearly killed me!" 

Eve feels her blood starting to boil with unresolved rage, but looks in Villanelle's eyes, and feels the tidal wave begin to waver. Both women begin tearing up, pent up emotions threatening to erupt like a volcano, but they have had enough volatility in their time together, and to go down that path yet again, is not an option. 

Eve takes a calming breath and says, "We've never really talked about it, what we've done to one another. How we've tried to kill each other, and hurt each other over and over again. I don't want to do this anymore, any of it. I'm done with the fighting, done with the bullshit."

Villanelle feels her stomach drop, and has to sit down on the bed, with her head in her hands. Eve sees that Villanelle is not quite comprehending what she is trying to convey, so she tries a different approach. "V, what I am saying is that I don't want to fight with you anymore. We have to be able to forgive each other, so that we can move forward. You and I, we are all that we have left in this world. We are family now, so we have to be able to trust each other completely, and that begins with honest communication and forgiveness."

Villanelle looks at her, eyes wide, taken by surprise yet again by Eve's words. "We're family? Do you really mean that?"

Eve sits on the bed next to Villanelle, then turns to face her, while wrapping one leg behind her back and placing the other over Villanelle's leg. She then wraps her legs around Villanelle's waist, scooting closer to her, and places her chin on her shoulder. Eve takes her index finger, placing it under Villanelle's chin, and guides her to look into her eyes so that she can see the truth in Eve's soul and in her words.

"Villanelle...Oksana, I was so angry when I stabbed you. I only did it because you didn't think that I could do it and I wanted to prove to you that I COULD. If I could take it all back, I would, but I can't. I've never felt more sorry, more regretful, for anything in my life than I do for what I did to you that day in your apartment. Trashing it, destroying your clothes, but mostly for stabbing you. I should have kissed you instead. I'm sorry for rejecting you, and for doubting your feelings for me. I know now that you are capable of love and devotion, and I'm sorry for calling you a psychopath, because you are not. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry" Eve is sobbing now, unable to stop the tsunami of emotion that spills into her words. "Please forgive me, baby, I love you so much. Love me, hold me, and never let me go...Please."

Villanelle feels all of her emotions that have been buried for so long, walls that she had spent years building up, all crash down at once. She starts to sob, and is unable to stop. She has so much to say to Eve, but she can't make the words come out. Eve lays down, pulling Villanelle into her arms, and gently runs her fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead, her cheeks her hands. She reaches underneath Villanelle's shirt, and rubs her back, soothing her through her sobs, until she eventually cries herself to sleep. Eve falls asleep shortly after Villanelle, completely exhausted and emotionally drained.

The next morning, Eve is the first to wake up. She calls for room service and orders breakfast for them both. Belgian Waffles with assorted fruits and whipped cream, sausage and bacon, with coffee and tea. She knows that Villanelle does not take milk in her tea, recalling her once saying that she does not want to be anyone's milky tea. Eve smiles affectionately at the memory, and looks at her sleeping beauty, who is snoring lightly.

(Damn, even her snore is adorable)! 

Eve grabs two bottles of water from the hotel room refrigerator, and places one on the nightstand next to Villanelle, with a couple of paracetamol for the headache that she is certain to have, then takes two tablets for herself, downing them with the water to fight off her own headache. She is perfectly content watching Villanelle as she sleeps. Her face is so angelic, so peaceful, with the sunlight beginning to peek in through the windows. She can't resist the urge to walk over to the bed and place a tender kiss on her forehead. 


	8. You feel like Home...cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle and Eve are completely exhausted after the last couple of days when the walls come crashing down.

When Eve kissed her and told her that she felt like home to her, then kissed her forehead, Villanelle couldn't help but be shaken by the sentiment. No one had ever said anything like this to her before. Villanelle did not think that she would ever hear her name with "home" in the same sentence, and is overwhelmed with an emotion that she is unfamiliar with. 

In that moment, just as she had thought she had cried herself out, the tears once again began making their way to the surface, threatening to spill out of her, reminiscent of the actions of a waterfall after the winter snow begins to melt into spring. 

She has so much that she wants to say to Eve, yet she can't seem to bring the words to form on her lips. She feels so utterly spent, that all she can think about is going back to sleep, needing so very badly for Eve to hold her, to fix her broken pieces, one at at time, until she is whole again. 

In a raspy voice that shocks herself and Eve equally, she says, "Eve, I'm so in love with you, and I have so much that I want to say, so much that you need to hear. But I'm not ready yet. Will you please just hold me for a little while?"

Eve, sits on the edge of the bed with Villanelle and starts gently running her fingers through her hair, and says "Sure." Before she settles in, she instructs Villanelle to take off her clothes while Eve does the same. Maintaining eye contact with Villanelle as they bare themselves to each other, Eve doesn't want anything else to come between them...their hearts, souls and bodies stripped of everything that has ever come between them. Eve wants it all gone so that all that is left is her and Villanelle. 

As Eve crawls into the bed, she holds the blanket up, and her arms open for Villanelle to join her. Villanelle crawls in and lays on top of Eve, between her legs, her head on Eve's chest. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle, then starts to caress her back slowly and softly as Villanelle settles and is eventually soothed into sleep, listening to the beating of Eve's heart.

They remained that way for several hours, until Villanelle begins to awaken, her stomach vehemently reminding her that she hasn't eaten since the pub. She picks up the phone to order room service, nudging a sleeping Eve to ask her what she wants. Eve, still groggy, tells Villanelle to order whatever she's eating, then nods back off. As Villanelle reaches for the hotel menu, she sees the bottle of water and the paracetamol on the table, and can't help but smile. No one has ever taken care of her like this before. 

She registers a new feeling emerging, starting at the base of her stomach, and up into her chest. She looks up at Eve, her beautiful unruly curls spilling over the pillow, and then feels a sudden rush of arousal, now that she is awake enough to recall that they are completely naked...and Villanelle is positioned perfectly between Eve's legs. 

FUCK....


	9. Consume Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle finds her voice
> 
> There may be a bathtub involved!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift-This is me Trying
> 
> I've been having a hard time adjusting  
> I had the shiniest wheels, now they're rusting  
> I didn't know if you'd care if I came back  
> I have a lot of regrets about that  
> Pulled the car off the road to the lookout  
> Could've followed my fears all the way down  
> And maybe I don't quite know what to say  
> But I'm here in your doorway  
> I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
> I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
> They told me all of my cages were mental  
> So I got wasted like all my potential  
> And my words shoot to kill when I"m bad  
> I have a lot of regrets about that  
> I was so ahead of the curve, the curve became a sphere  
> I fell behind all my classmates late and I ended up here  
> Pouring out my heart to a stranger, but I didn't pour the whisky  
> I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
> At least I'm trying   
> And it's hard to be at a party when I feel like an open wound  
> It's hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you  
> You're a flashback in a film reel on the screen in my room  
> And I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
> (And maybe I don't quite know what to say)  
> I just wanted you to know that this is me trying  
> At least I'm trying

As Villanelle peruses the room service menu, actively trying to not think about the completely naked wonder beneath her, she picks up the phone and orders two garden burgers with sweet potato fries, a large caesar salad, shrimp cocktail, two slices of tiramisu, and a bottle of their finest bubbly. Villanelle falls back asleep, surrounded by her and Eve's scents intermingling, and comes to the realization that she will never be able to get enough of Eve Polastri. 

A short while later, a knock on the door, "Room Service," wakes them both out of their slumber. Villanelle grunts, then bounds to her feet, remembering how hungry she is, which startles Eve. "Oh my God, what's wrong, babe?" 

"Nothing's wrong, sweetness!!!! Stay there...just like that. Don't move until I come back." Villanelle looks back at Eve, powerless to resist the urge, runs back to kiss Eve, before bouncing back up, throwing on her blue tiger print robe, and sliding across the hardwood floor to retrieve their order. 

(Eve can't help but giggle at how adorable her girlfriend is when she's so excited about the prospect of food, her child-like innocence, at times, so endearing)!

As they were consuming their dinner, Villanelle looks up at Eve to catch her studying her curiously..."What?" 

"Do you ever actually chew your food? Or does inhaling it just come naturally for you? Can you even taste it?"

As she takes another huge bite of her burger, chewing open mouthed, she shrugs..."I'm hungry, Eeeevvveee!!! And I promise you that a HANGRY Villanelle is not a happy Villanelle."

Eve shrugs as she takes a bite of her salad, but doesn't take her eyes off of Villanelle, trying to decipher what Villanelle is reminding her of right now...then it clicks...Cookie Monster!!!

Eve stifles a laugh to herself, which Villanelle catches, of course, because she's watching Eve too. "What now???" she mutters as a bit of food falls out of her mouth. 

Eve says as she pats Villanelle on the knee...

"Ohhhh, nothing...Just finish your dinner, my love. I want my Villanelle to be a happy Villanelle."

" _My Villanelle_. Mmmm... I like the way that sounds coming off of your lips."

"My Villanelle, who looks like a Cookie Monster" Eve mutters to herself.

"I heard that..."

After their appetites have been sated, Eve reaches for the remote and asks Villanelle if she wants to watch a movie. Villanelle, ponders this momentarily, then says, "No. I want to take a bath...Would you care to join me?"

"I thought you would never ask. Yes, please, let's get wet and slippery together!"

"Ahem, I'm pretty sure we are _already_ wet and slippery, but okay!"

Eve looks on as Villanelle runs a bath for them, adding one of the complimentary bath bombs along with copious amounts of bubble bath to the water. 

Since Villanelle's legs are so much longer than Eve's, she opts to get in first, pulling Eve down into the water in front of her. Eve settles between Villanelle's legs, her back to Villanelle's chest. 

As they are soaking, Villanelle wets Eve's hair, and begins to wash it, relishing in the enjoyment of running her fingers through the mane of beautiful curls. 

As Eve begins to moan under the gentle touches from her lover, Villanelle clears her throat. 

"Eve, I have something that I need to say to you, and I need for you to listen to me, without interrupting. If you interrupt, I may not be able to get it all out, and I need to be able to get it out so that we can move forward, okay?"

Eve turns her head to gaze into Villanelle's eyes, those mesmerizingly beautiful hazel eyes. "Okay, anything you need, V. You have my undivided attention."

Villanelle takes a deep breath, and begins. 

"I've never been good at expressing emotions, and this whole brutal honesty thing is uncharted territory for me, so please bear with me."

Eve responds by taking Villanelle's hands in hers, intertwining their fingers together, rubbing her thumbs across Villanelle's, but does not say a word. Eve wants to ensure that Villanelle feels safe to express herself in whichever way works best for her. 

Villanelle kisses Eve on the top of her head, takes in a sharp breath and continues.

"I need to say that I am truly sorry. Sorry for all of the hell that I put you through. It's not you who should be apologizing to me, but me who needs to apologize to you, for everything.

You would have never stabbed me had I not driven you to do it by killing your best friend, destroying your marriage, by underestimating you. For making you kill Raymond. For that, we both paid the iron price.

What I am most sorry for, though, is for shooting you, then walking away, leaving you for dead. I thought that you were mine, a possession to have. When you didn't give me what I wanted, when you turned and walked away, you trusted me to not shoot you, but I betrayed your trust, and pulled the trigger, out of anger, out of spite. For that, I will forever be sorrowful."

Villanelle continues though her tears as Eve listens. Eve remaining completely silent, completely still, apart from caressing Villanelle's palms with her thumbs.

  
"When Konstantin told me that you were still alive, I knew that I had the second chance I needed to make things right with you, for you, for me, for us. You are my heart and soul, Eve. You are the air that I breathe. You are my home. You are my family. You are my sanctuary, my whole world." 

Eve feels the tears welling up in her eyes, and has to fight the sobs threatening to break through the surface. She wants to give Villanelle everything that she needs in that moment. 

"We have been tethered by fate since the day we met in that hospital bathroom. Looking back at our history with one another, I know that now, and so do you. 

When I met you, I was drowning, but you, Eve, you were like coming up for fresh air. You breathed a life into me that I never knew existed. I never thought I was capable of love, never thought I was deserving of a life bound to another soul, to be loved without conditions.

You changed that for me. If you will allow it, I will spend every waking hour of the rest of our lives showing you how in love with you I am. Please forgive me so that we can move on with our lives, together, in our own little sanctuary."

Eve drops her head back into Villanelle, allowing the overwhelming emotions to flow from her, allowing Villanelle's love to thoroughly consume her. 

Villanelle turns Eve around to face her, searching for the forgiveness in Eve's eyes. 

In that moment, stripped naked of all of the baggage that plagued their lives for so long, they see the forgiveness in each others eyes that they both so desperately need. 

As Villanelle drains the tub, they envision all of the past pain and anguish, leaving them clean and free, ready to move on with their lives, hand in hand, arm in arm, heart to heart. 


	10. "Hell was the Journey, but it brought me to Heaven"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is fate
> 
> There is smut
> 
> There are feelings
> 
> There is love
> 
> So soft for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift-Invisible String
> 
> Green was the color of the grass  
> Where I used to read at Centennial Park  
> I used to think I would meet somebody there  
> Teal was the color of your shirt  
> When you were sixteen at the yogurt shoppe  
> You used outwork at to make a little money  
> Talk, curious talk  
> Gave me no compasses, gave me no signs  
> Where were the clues I didn't see?  
> And isn't it just so pretty to think  
> All along there was some  
> Invisible String  
> Tying you to me  
> Bad was the blood of the song in the cab  
> on your first trip to LA  
> You ate at my favorite spot for dinner  
> Bold was the waitress on our three-year trip  
> Getting lunch down by the lakes  
> She said I looked like an American singer  
> Time, mystical time  
> Cutting me open, then leaving me fine  
> Were there clues I didn't see?  
> And isn't it just so pretty to think  
> All along there was some  
> Invisible string  
> Tying you to me  
> (A string to pull me"  
> Out o fall the wrong arms  
> Riding to that dive bar  
> Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in  
> Barbed wire  
> Chains around my demons  
> Wool to brave the seasons  
> One single thread of gold  
> Tied me to you  
> Cold was the steel of my axe to grind  
> For the boys who broke my heart  
> Now I send their babies presents  
> Gold was the color of the leaves  
> When I showed you around Centennial Park  
> Hell was the journey but it brought me to heaven  
> Time, wondrous time  
> Gave me the blues and then purple-pink skies  
> And it's cool  
> Baby, with me  
> And isn't it just so pretty to think  
> All along there was some  
> Invisible String  
> Tying you to me

Eve, after releasing the drain, gets out of the tub first, and holds a hand out for Villanelle to take. Both women, deep in thought, watch as all of their past mistakes are washed down the drain with the bathwater, leaving them with a clean slate, knowing that fate brought them here to this moment.

As their trance is broken, they turn to face one another, and close what little distance is left between them. Eve brushes an errant hair out of Villanelle's face, gazing into her beautiful hazel eyes. Silently hoping that regardless of what their future holds, they will always face it together. As Eve thinks of her past, she realizes that she and Villanelle have both had to travel through hell to get to heaven. Little did she know at the time, but her fate was staring back at her in that hospital bathroom two years ago. 

As Villanelle is looking back at Eve, she is thinking and hoping for a future full of love and devotion. She can envision a future with Eve at her side, a home, a pet or two, and perhaps children...someday. The promise of a future full of happiness fuels Villanelle to find a way out of this life that she has been forced into, and she feels a new fire deep within her soul to end The Twelve for good. For her Eve. For Eve's Villanelle. 

"Soooo, you wanna watch that movie now?"

"Movie!?!" Eve asks incredulously. Movie??? Are you serious?" All Eve can think about now is the warmth growing within her core, threatening to completely consume her. 

Villanelle starts to laugh, and draws their faces close together. She places a finger underneath Eve's chin. "Mmhmm...how about Shrek?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me, already!"

As soon as the words fly out of Eve's mouth, Villanelle pulls her into her orbit, their mouths crashing against each other, creating a new stellar universe made solely for them. 

Eve, aching to feel Villanelle's flesh against her own, pulls Villanelle into the bedroom, until they are at the end of the bed. Eve gently pushes her back onto the bed, catching Villanelle completely by surprise. As Villanelle lands on her back, Eve places her knee at Villanelle's core, then slowly crawls on top of her, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. As Eve's hair spills over Villanelle's face, an involuntary moan escapes her lips. "Eve!!! What are you doing?" 

"I'm letting myself go. Care to join me?"

Eve leans in to kiss Villanelle, but as Villanelle rises up to meet her, Eve pulls back, not allowing their lips to meet, hovering with her mouth slightly open, but not quite allowing Villanelle to kiss her. As Villanelle starts to squirm underneath Eve's weight, Eve is really beginning to enjoy the power that she has, making her lover throb with anticipation.

She leans in once again, tightening her grip on Villanelle's wrists, then moves to her ear, nipping at her earlobe, and leaving a trail of kisses and bites along Villanelle's pulse point before coming back to Villanelle's mouth, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth, gently sucking on it. Villanelle groans as the heat between her legs becomes unbearable, aching to pull her closer, knowing that they will never be able to get close enough. 

Eve then gives Villanelle what she's wanting as their tongues meet, exploring each other heartily. As the kiss grows more intense, Eve rocks into Villanelle, grinding into her thigh, as Villanelle looks for the friction that she wants. As Villanelle feels Eve's wetness against her thigh grow, Eve removes her leg from Villanelle's core, causing her to cry out in frustration. 

Eve releases her grip on Villanelle's wrists but instructs her to not move them. As she continues to kiss Villanelle, she begins to slowly work her way down, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck, to her jawline, down to her breasts. As she works her way lower, she begins to hover over Villanelle's wetness, teasing her with her fingers, as she squirms, begging for the slightest bit of friction. Eve, still enjoying making Villanelle squirm in frustration, continues to slowly work her way lower, giving in a little as she rocks her body into Villanelle's core once again.

Eve starts biting and kissing Villanelle along her abdomen, slowly inching lower, tasting every inch of Villanelle, relishing in her scent, in her arousal, knowing that all that Villanelle feels is because of what she is doing to her. That all of the wetness pooling between Villanelle's legs is all for her. 

Eve dips down, looking into Villanelle's eyes as she begins teasing her with her tongue, tasting her sweet wetness, savoring it, resisting the urge to give her the friction that she so desperately needs. As she continues to tease Villanelle with her tongue, Eve takes Villanelle by surprise yet again, reaching underneath her, sitting up, and pulling her hips off of the bed and into her mouth, taking in all that Villanelle has to give her. As she comes close to climax, Eve lets her back down onto the bed, frustrating Villanelle again, desperate for release. 

Eve and Villanelle are so close to climax, that Eve desperately needs to feel Villanelle inside her, so Eve climbs on top again, fully giving herself to Villanelle as she takes Villanelle back into her mouth, giving her all the friction that she needs, as they reach climax. They ride out their orgasms together, slowly coming down, and then collapse for a few minutes as they catch their breath. Eve turns around to kiss Villanelle, as they taste themselves on each other's tongue, their scents mingled together, insanely intoxicating. 

For Villanelle, she knows that she has found what she never knew she was looking for, within Eve. No one has ever made her _feel_ so much, gotten to her, understood her, and accepted her without reservation, like Eve has. She knows that she will protect Eve until her dying day and she will kill anyone who dares to come between them. 

For Eve, she has ultimately accepted with open arms, what she has always known on a subconscious level. That Villanelle is the center of her universe, that she knows her better than anyone, and accepts her for exactly who she is without judgement. They were destined to find each other, to be together, and Eve knows that she will protect Villanelle, give her life to keep her safe, and she will kill anyone who tries to tear them apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all have listened to Taylor's new album, Folklore, but it has such an amazing Killing Eve vibe to it. It's definitely worth a listen (or a thousand). ❤️


	11. Don't fall for the Waffle Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and games until The Twelve come a Knockin'  
> But its probably still fun and games for our favorite assassin  
> and her unintended assassin recruit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Believer-Smash Mouth

Later that evening, Eve and Villanelle are finishing their dinner when Villanelle asks if they can watch a movie. Eve, seeing the anticipation in Villanelle's face, is powerless to say no, even though she is exhausted after their post sexercise extravaganza. 

Eve knows that she will likely fall asleep before the movie starts but she agrees anyway, seeing how much it means to Villanelle...(someone to watch movies with) echoes in her head. 

I can do this, she thinks to herself. 

As they are watching the movie, Eve is surprisingly amused with Villanelle as she sings along and quotes every single line as the movie is playing. She tried to keep her amusement to herself, but Villanelle notices her grinning anyway. In the midst of Villanelle quoting "This is the part where you run away', Eve couldn't help but laugh. 

"What are you laughing at? You've seen Shrek before, right?"

"Yes, love. I've seen Shrek, I've just never seen it with someone who has memorized the dialog, and can do all of the voices like you do. It's actually quite adorkable!"

"Ah-DORK-able? Seriously?"

"Yes, AY-DORK-ABLE! Donkey has always been my favorite, but then you blessed me with that Shrek impersonation. BUT I must ask. After we "swap MANLY stories, in the morning are we makin' WAFFLES????" 

Villanelle couldn't help but giggle at Eve's impression of Donkey, as it was actually quite impressive. Villanelle finds herself musing about her future with Eve, fantasizing about a much more fun line of work. Doing voice-overs for animated films, for instance, would be a much safer alternative to this assassin life. 

"Baby, if you want waffles, I will be happy to get you waffles!!! Just don't eat the ones in the forest, okay? It's a trap. It's always a trap."

"I'll bear that in mind, the next time we are traipsing through a forest and come across a stack of delicious waffles."

* * *

The next morning, Villanelle is the first to wake. As she lays quietly, gazing upon the woman that she has hopelessly fallen in love with, her mind starts to wander into unchartered waters. She has never felt beholden to another before, nor felt responsible for anyone else's safety, apart from her own. She is bound and determined to keep Eve safe, even if it costs her her own life. 

The only option that Villanelle can come up with to ensure Eve's safety, is to leave her behind and attempt to dismantle The Twelve on her own. She no longer has Konstantin to rely upon for assistance, and who the hell even knows WHERE he is? Did he pick up Irina, did they head off to Cuba? Did he retrieve his stolen money, is he even still alive? As angry as she is at Konstantin for all of his betrayals and gaslighting Villanelle into believing that Eve didn't love her, she still feels a strong bond with him. She finds herself missing him, wishing that she could call him.

Eve, suddenly stirs, and with her raspy morning voice, she says "You are so loud. Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"It's nothing, Eve. I'm just enjoying watching you sleep, you look so...peaceful."

Eve opens one eye, peering back at Villanelle "Some would find that kind of creepy, you know."

Villanelle shrugged "I know, but you like watching me as much as I like watching you, hmmm?"

Eve scoffs, "And??? What's your point...I thought that we agreed that there would be no more secrets, no more lies? If we can't be open and honest with each other, we don't stand a chance at a life together. We don't stand a chance in defeating The Twelve, and we sure as hell don't stand a chance at getting Helene's claws out of you. She's infatuated with you, isn't she." 

Villanelle smiles, "A life "together". You really want to build a life with me? A home? Family? Maybe even a pet or two?"

Eve rolls into Villanelle's side, wrapping her in her arms. "So, out of everything that I just said, all you heard was that part? Okay, Yes, all of it. With you. Me loving you, you loving me, together, until our last breath. I love Oksana, and I love Villanelle. I love every part of you that makes you...well, you." Eve gestures to Villanelle.

"You just gestured to...all of me. I love you, Eve Polastri. Perhaps someday, I will be able to call you 'Astankova'?"

Eve smiles warmly at Villanelle and gently kisses her. "Mayyyybbbeeee" with a glimmer in her eye. "Let's deal with The Twelve first, hmm? Then we will sit down and discuss what the future holds for us."

"That's not a 'No' " 

"No, V...it's not a no. Now, how about those waffles? I'm starving!"

Eve's attempt to get out of bed is futile, as Villanelle grabs her and pulls her back down on top of her, both women laughing. They start wrestling for dominance, and Eve, clearly losing the battle, decides to fight dirty, tickling Villanelle until she can no longer breathe. 

"Mercy, Who taught you to fight dirty, Eve!!! Are we going to need a safe word?"

Eve laughs, swatting Villanelle on the ass, before climbing on top of her (because, well, it's Villanelle) and hops out of bed. 

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And maybe we should have a safe word! Now Come on, Shrek, let's pack the bags, eat some waffles, and set out on this next grand adventure to find our swamp!"

"Whatever you say, Boss."

* * *

Villanelle and Eve decide on Marky's for breakfast waffles since they have the best waffles in town. As they enter the restaurant, and sit down to order their meals, Villanelle sees them. 

FUCK!!! (WAFFLES ARE TRAPS)!!!!


	12. Get out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve and Villanelle swear off waffles, and Eve proves herself to be a valued partner, in more ways than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killer-Shangri-Lah (Eve)
> 
> Lay me Down-The Dirty Heads (Villanelle)

"Eve, when I tell you this, I mean every single word I say." She leans in to whisper in Eve's ear, while taking a nibble at her earlobe. While she appears to be seducing her lover, she is not, but she also is, because it's her Eve and she can't help herself.

"We have a tail. Don't act suspicious and don't look around. Follow my lead, and do exactly as I say. We're going to sit here and eat our waffles and enjoy our coffee until it's time to leave. There are only two of them, so taking them out shouldn't be too difficult. I will lure them into a secluded area, where I will kill them, then I'll come back for you."

Eve leans in to return the affection, kissing Villanelle on the neck, while inhaling her scent. " No...Do you have another knife on you?" Villanelle leans away, smiling seductively at Eve, and nods her head. "Good. Follow me to the bathroom." Gesturing toward the back of the restaurant, winking and smiling back...for the benefit of their audience, of course. 

(Who would have thought that the idea of murdering some assholes would be so arousing? Or perhaps it's just Villanelle. Eve decides that she will ponder that later when their lives are not in immediate danger. But for now, she needs to concentrate on the task at hand, and pay attention to Villanelle's nuanced cues.)

They leave the booth and head to the restroom, locking themselves in the handicapped stall. Villanelle pulls a switchblade out of her boot and hands it to Eve. Looking deep into her lover's eyes, "Are you sure? We can stage an argument, and I'll lead them away from you. I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed because of me. It's me that they want, and they will use you to get to me. You're my only weakness and they know that."

"Villanelle. We are in this together, so wherever you go, I go. And IF I die, seek comfort in the knowledge that I love you, I am so in love with you, and when this is all over, I want YOU for the rest of my life, and I want to marry you. For better for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do us part, yada yada yada. The whole shebang, okay?"

As Villanelle searches Eve's eyes, she knows that there is no talking her out of this. The woman can be so determined when she sets her mind to something, stubborn as fuck, at times more bullheaded than herself. She can't help but gaze at her with utter adoration, knowing that Eve loves her and is willing to die for her. She won't let that happen, but it's comforting to know that she has found her family and a love that she didn't know that she was capable of. 

"Every breath I take now is for you, Eve. I will not let them take us away from each other, and I will tear them limb from limb should they dare try." 

They share a tender kiss before heading back to their table, better now that they have some semblance of a plan. Villanelle loves that Eve shares a brain cell with her, because they have this odd way of being able to communicate with each other without saying a word. As long as they're together, Villanelle feels as if there is nothing that they cannot accomplish, including taking out these two bumbling assassins. 

As her and Eve stall and eat their breakfast, Villanelle continues studying them. Where do they find these idiots? They're in the coffee house next door, so blatantly distinguishable. Who in the hell trained them? it clearly wasn't Dasha or Konstantin. Villanelle was trained to blend in, become invisible, to look devastating, (obviously). 

* * *

After they finish their meals, Villanelle pays the tab, and looks at Eve..."Ready?"

"Yes. What's the plan?"

"Well, I thought we would kind of just... wing it. I've been watching them watch us and they are not what I would consider "Top Shelf" assassins. We'll let them tail us, and hopefully they'll follow us down into one of the alcoves at the water's edge. It's secluded enough to avoid any potential witnesses, and it should be easy work. Helene should know better than to send these fools, so it makes me wonder what her actual endgame is. Whatever it is, if she wants to play, we'll play."

Eve smiles at Villanelle with unbridled affection. " _'We'll_ play.' I love it, babe. I think we're going to make a great team."

"We already do."

* * *

Just as Villanelle suspected, the assassins started following them. They took them through a maze of traffic, down a side road or two, and eventually turned toward the bridge.

Eve and Villanelle were having fun with these dumbasses. Eve mentioned Dragon getting bound up from chasing Shrek, Fiona and Donkey around the castle, causing both women to crack up in laughter. Anyone else would think that something was wrong with these two, but Eve and Villanelle are both dark and twisty with just enough light to balance them out. If there were any doubt from either woman about their destiny and where they belonged in this world, it vanished on that bridge because they know that their destiny lies within each other's arms. 

* * *

"Okay, babe...get ready. Act timid and afraid, and follow my lead." Villanelle kisses Eve before swiftly turning around to see their prey. Idiots followed them down to the water's edge just as Villanelle suspected they would. 

"Can I help you? Who are you? Why are you following us?" Villanelle pulls Eve behind her as Eve pretends to be afraid.

The first guy pulls his gun, leveling it on Villanelle, as he walks toward her. "Helene sends her regards." The second guy follows suit, training his gun on Eve, before grabbing her by the arm, pulling her away from Villanelle. As Eve struggles to free herself from his grasp, Villanelle tries to make a move to get back to Eve, but is quickly stopped by the guy who has the gun pointed at her head. 

Villanelle looks at Eve, and using their shared brain cell, Villanelle quickly disarms her guy, breaking his wrist, causing him to cry out in pain. As she is turning the gun on the guy that she disarmed, she goes to fire off a shot, and is hit by something hard, causing her vision to go dark. 

Eve, meanwhile, takes advantage of the distraction, pulls out her knife, and quickly slices through the second guys carotid artery. He grabs his neck, spinning around to meet his attacker, who kicks him in the groin, causing him to drop to his knees before collapsing onto the water's edge. She grabs the second guys gun, and runs over to check on the first guy, who is laying motionless on the ground next to Villanelle. 

She then checks on Villanelle, and gives her a quick once over to make sure she wasn't shot or stabbed. She's alive and breathing, thank goodness. It all happened so fast, but it felt like it played out in slow motion. When Villanelle was hit in the head with the butt of the other guys gun, she was knocked unconscious, but as she was going down, her finger squeezed the trigger, hitting the assassin in his right eye, killing him instantly. "Hmmm...lucky shot! Good job, baby!"

Eve looks around, trying to formulate a plan, as their plan did not go beyond killing these two fuckers. She scans the area and spots a speed boat parked a few hundred meters away. 

She retrieves her rucksack, and reaches in for a pen and paper, sending her regards back to Helene...

"She's mine now. Sorry, Not Sorry, Baby! x" then stabs the note into one of the goons. Eve looks at her handiwork, feeling satisfied and quite impressed with herself and Villanelle. She nods, throws both rucksacks over her shoulder, and scoops Villanelle up, situating her over her shoulders, her arms and legs practically dragging the ground as she walks them to the boat. 

* * *

Eve reaches the boat, and places Villanelle in it, followed by the two rucksacks. She climbs onboard, wondering how to hotwire a boat, when she notices the keys still in the ignition. Thankfully, she doesn't have to google that, then sends up a silent thank you to the Gods and to the idiot who left their keys. Eve fires up the boat and heads out. 

A short while later, a very groggy Villanelle begins to come to. As she rises, she begins to look frantically around for Eve. (Where in the fuck am I? Where's EVE?). Eve looks back to see that Villanelle is awake, so she slows the boat to a stop, so that she can update her on their current situation. 

"Villanelle, honey. Are you okay?"

"Wh..where are we? Why is the world so rocky?"

"Welllll, we're um...on a boat."

"Why are we on a boat? How did we get here?"

"We'll, ya see...what had happen' wuz..."(Eve thinks for a minute.). I ummm, will explain it all later, but for now, we are heading to Southhampton. We're getting the fuck outta here for now and I don't want to stay in one spot for long, because I kinda stole this boat. Okay? Good. Come sit up here with me, so that I can keep an eye on you and get us to where we're going."

Villanelle listens, her head still swimming, looks at Eve then says "Thank you for saving my life, and for stealing this boat. But may I please request one thing?"

"Yes, love...What is it."

"We never ever eat waffles again. Waffles are traps!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind as this is my first attempt at writing in many years. Open to suggestions. I've never loved a show this much so I felt compelled to dip my toes into the fandom, tentatively. v


End file.
